


When he turned 24

by HufflePuffer



Series: WolfStar Oneshots [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-28 20:06:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13911204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HufflePuffer/pseuds/HufflePuffer
Summary: Remus Lupin + Daiquiris = Bad Idea





	When he turned 24

Lyall Lupin was sitting in an armchair at his house when his phone rang. It was Sirius Black, the guy currently dating his son. He was confused as to why he was calling, but picked up nether the less.

 

"Umm... Sorry to bother you, Sir, but we have a bit of a problem."

Lyall was hit with a wave of background sound, and he was certain he could hear a slurred voice sing "When did reality become TV!"

"What exactly is going on?"

"Well, y'see Remus seemed a little upset, so Pron-I mean James and I took him out to a club and well..."

Upon listening closer, he could hear the voice from earlier sing "Her two kids, in High School, they tell her that she's uncool!" And it definitely sounded like his son.

"What exactly did you do?!"

"Well, we meant to buy him some lemonade, but I guess his drink got switched because he-yep there goes his shirt..."

The other line went quite for a bit and Lyall sighed.

"Please stop drooling over my son and continue!"

"Umm, there's not much more to tell, if you want to know more just search up 'Drunk Gay Werewolf sings 1985' tomorrow, apparently James is recording this."

"Now listen here-"

"Gotta go, bye!"

There was the usual sound that signified he had been hung up on.

Lyall wasn't sure why he gave this man his blessing.

**Author's Note:**

> For anyone who wants to listen to the song Remus was singing:
> 
> https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=K38xNqZvBJI
> 
> A Kudo goes a long way to making my day better and it takes a second to click the button (am I good at begging?)
> 
> A comment goes a long way too, feel free to share criticism, whether you liked it, or just call me a twat, I don't really care!


End file.
